


Dying Deities

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Deities, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Goddesses, Gods, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which a young goddess falls from heaven and discovers the ender myth she read about, living with a murderous pig and crow. the young boy recognizing the young girl from his dreams, the dreams of his past life.
Relationships: Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 14





	Dying Deities

The days were stretched and unwinding, the brewing storm clouds hung over her fragile body, the soft black fabric gripping to her slim figure. The tears caused for the light sweat on her skin to disappear, now all she left with was the unamendable pain. Her head ringing, yet she couldn't stop crying. The cries turned into shouts as she cursed everyone that ever hurt her out. All of the beloved gods in the fairytales which hurt her in ways she couldn't bring herself to speak about. Her long raven-like hair flew past her hair as the winds grew steeper, as the winter edged closer.

why did you take him away. why did he have to leave too.

She could remember him, his smile, his favorite things, his laugh, how when he held her hand, her thumb always was his main attention. She couldn't forget anything, oh how she wished she could. If it meant she could be down there, in the war-poisoned world of mortals. The grey halo of light became black as she took a step closer to the edge of the castle grounds. The rain flew down at rapid speeds, being able to leave just like that. Jealousy stir up inside of her as she forced herself to lift her bare feet from the edge, and hide away on one of the towers many libraries. 

She could hear the ghosts of friendly neighbors fly in and out as she could only sit with her head atop her resting hands, crouched away in a murky corner. As her hands shook, she stayed there for hours, which may as well have been days. She knew nobody was ever around to notice. It was just her. It was always just her, always alone. In the castle made from the bones of dead stars and planets, forged in the hands of man. 

As she stood up, feeling her head grow weak, she could feel her hands grow warmer. As if someone was forcing herself to place her palms against a squealing kettle. This was the last thing she could remember before all she saw was darkness. All of the depth and weight of the world disappearing.

He hit the collapsing journal filled with the thoughts of a madman in his head against the table, ignoring the scrawny lettering on the wall. He threw off his blazer and burgundy tie, leaving himself in only a loose shirt and trousers, staring at himself in the mirror opposite him. 

why did the pain never end? why does he feel like he's missing something?

He felt a heat grow in his hands, instantly staring at them. Frantically turning on the cold tap, he ran his hands through the icy water, the heat only becoming much more intense. A orange glow began to in through the water before disappearing and turning black, the water running it down the drain. He thought it was a mirage, before he heard Techno shout in the room aside him and the voice of a girl, shouting just as loud.


End file.
